cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Executive Council of Disparu
|leader1_type = Administrator |leader1 = Lamont de Solidor |party1 = SD |election1 = 10 June 2012 |leader2_type = Chancellor |leader2 = Paul Berlitz |party2 = L |election2 = 10 June 2012 |members = 30 |meeting_place = Executive Gallery National Assembly House Férin, Disparu |coa_pic = ExecutiveCouncilDisparuLogo.png |coa_res = 300px |session_room = Debating Chamber.jpg |session_res = |website = ce.gd.dp }}The Executive Council ( : Conseil exécutif) is an executive body within the Government of Disparu. The council's voting members consist of the Administrator, who leads the council's proceedings, the Chancellor, and the Ministers. Other Government officials and private individuals may also be invited by the Administrator into the council's meetings as observers. The Executive Council is mandated with the coordination of work done by the Ministries and to provide a forum for discussion between different officials of the executive. It has the power to direct and enforce Government policy within Disparu. It must remain responsible to the National Assembly, and since the Second Quiet Revolution, it is required to regularly present meticulous reports about its affairs to the Assembly's deputies. The Executive Council previously had the ability to create Executive Orders (essentially giving it the power to legislate new laws without legislative or judicial oversight), although after the fall of Disparu (during which the council ignored the now-abolished Constitution and subverted the democratic process), the Second Quiet Revolution and the creation of the Basic Laws, this has been abolished. The power to enact Executive Orders remains with the Administrator, although this is done under strict guidelines, and the National Assembly may choose to veto any orders issued. The Executive Council meets at the National Assembly House in Férin. Members There are currently 30 voting members of the Executive Council. Under the Basic Laws, the ruling party in the National Assembly can theoretically occupy all seats in the council, thus giving the party the ability to solely direct Government policy. However, as the Social Democrats and the Liberals are currently serving in a , both parties have appointed their members to the council. As a result, both parties have an equal say in the direction of Government policy. Each party occupies half of the seats in the Executive Council. * Administrator - Lamont de Solidor (SD) * Chancellor - Paul Berlitz (L) * Minister of Aboriginal Affairs - Kevin Penashue (L) * Minister of Agriculture - Peverell Dupuy (L) * Minister of Citizenship and Immigration - Mika Nakamura (SD) * Minister of Communications - Maurice Maheu (SD) * Minister of Culture - André Moquin (L) * Minister of Defence - Gérard Duval (L) * Minister of Development and Infrastructure - Émile Carrière (SD) * Minister of Education - Adélaïde Rutherford (SD) * Minister of the Environment - Seymour Breton (SD) * Minister of Family and Social Services - Bruce Fugère (SD) * Minister of Finance - Madelene Paré (SD) * Minister of Fisheries and Oceans - Jean Moreau (SD) * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Evelyn Chapman, OD (L) * Minister of Health - Christien Renaud (SD) * Minister of Industry - Pascaline Chevrette (SD) * Minister of Justice and Accountability - Sébastien Michel (SD) * Minister of Labour - Lucas Dubeau (SD) * Minister of North American Affairs - Carole Sylvain (L) * Minister of Northern Affairs - Aurore Okalik (L) * Minister of Protectorate Affairs - Jacques Tremblay (L) * Minister of Resources - Orlene Chandonnet (SD) * Minister of Science and Technology - Isabelle Auberjonois (SD) * Minister of State Security - Senapus Pouliotte (L) * Minister of Statistics and Registration - Hilaire Parent (L) * Minister of Territorial Affairs - Matthieu Jardine (L) * Minister of Tourism - Corette Francoeur (L) * Minister of Transportation - Curtis Marcheterre (L) * Minister of Veteran Affairs - Marc Gamelin (L) Category:Executive Branch of Disparu